


Ten Years

by jacdeswilliams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Holiday Special (TV), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacdeswilliams/pseuds/jacdeswilliams
Summary: Chewbacca discovers his wife, Mallatobuck (Malla for short), has been cheating on him after she tries to seduce his best friend Han Solo. She has been cheating on him for many years with the local trader Saun Dann.





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so constructive criticism is encouraged. 
> 
> The story is set not long after the events of the Holiday Special, around 3 ABY. 
> 
> All of the dialogue in this is in Shyriiwook, the Wookie language. However, unlike in the Star Wars Holiday special, the dialogue has been translated into English, trying more to preserve the original intent and meaning rather than a word for word accurate translation.

Chewbacca was horrified. 

Han had just talked to him. Apparently, his wife of many years, Mallatobuck (Malla for short), had tried to seduce his best friend. Chewie didn't know what to think. This was the mother of their child, the wookie he had loved for over 100 years, tried to have an affair. He knew he had to confront her about it, but what was he supposed to say? Maybe she'll bring it up. She probably knows Han told him. It's just a matter of waiting until she got back home. 

As Chewie paced around the living room, trying to figure out what to say, Malla and Lumpawarrump (Lumpy for short) arrived back home. Chewie looked at his wife and Malla knew exactly what was on his mind. She sent Lumpy up to his room, prepared to confront the situation head on. Once she knew Lumpy was out of hearing range, she stated bluntly,"I've been cheating on you for the last ten years with the trader Saun Dann." 

Chewie was without words. She's been cheating on him twice as long as their son has been alive. The only thing he was able to say was "Why?"

Malla replied,"I've become lonely in recent years, Chewie. You're always off on missions with Han doing whatever it is you do, meanwhile I'm stuck here alone taking care of your son and father. Most of the contact I get with you is when you randomly send thousands, sometimes millions of credits out of the blue that I then have to hide because the Empire would really consider it suspicious for a household like ours to just have a bunch of credits. From the last life day to this one, you came home only twice, and both of those was just when you happened to stop here with Han to refuel the Falcon. And whenever I miss having you around, Saun Dann is there. He helps me hide the credits, he helps take care of Lumpy, he makes me feel loved. Sure, he doesn't save the galaxy, but I don't need someone who does that. I just want someone who I can rely on. Saun Dann is reliable. You're not."

Chewie needed to reply with something. He can't just let her attack his character like that. He wanted to say he was a good husband. He wanted to say he was a good father. But he couldn't. He realized she was right. He's abandoned his family. In an attempt to save his marriage, he tells Malla,"I love you, Malla. I have loved you for so long. I see that it might not have come through, but I do love you."

"I can't say the same, Chewie. I'm sorry, but I want a divorce."

Chewie began to cry. He tried his best not to let it show, but he couldn't maintain his stoic facade. Malla began to feel sorry for him, but she knew this was the right choice. But, she began to think about how Lumpy would react. Despite Chewie's absence, Lumpy still really loved his father. He would ask her and Itchy about him all the time, though neither could really give him many answers. He has said many times he wanted to be just like Chewie when he grew up. 

Chewie eventually regained his composure. "May I go see my son?". Malla nodded yes and Chewie walked upstairs.

As Chewie walked into his son's room, he saw him playing with his toy ships, pretending he was the world's best pilot and destroying all of the Empire by himself. Chewie knocked on the wall and Lumpy turned around, becoming happy to see his dad in the doorway. 

"What are you doing?" Chewie asked. 

"I'm just playing. What did you and mom talk about?"

"Oh, nothing, just some grown up stuff. You'd be bored by it."

Lumpy continued to play. Chewie grabbed the big Star Destroyer toy he had and made it slowly float towards Lumpy. 

"No, dad! I already blew that up. You can fly this tie fighter, though." Chewie put down the Star Destroyer and grabbed the tiny tie fighter. Lumpy immediately shot him down. He truly is the best pilot in the galaxy. Chewie then remembered why he wanted to come up to his son's room in the first place.

"Lumpy, does Saun Dann come by often?"

"Yeah. He's always bringing over new gadgets he got in his shop or bringing me toys or helping mom with stuff around the house."

"Do you like him?"

"He's nice to me, though a lot of his jokes can be bad or annoying. He's also really cool, like he's really good at lying to the stormtroopers."

"Is he cooler than me?"

"What? No, dad. You're the coolest person in the entire universe."

Chewie was touched by his son's remark. "Thanks, son." 

Chewie got up and went back downstairs. He realized that this divorce was for the best. He couldn't have Lumpy idolizing him and his life of crime and loneliness. He told Malla that he'd agree to the divorce, packed all his things, and walked out of the home for the last time, forever to love the life he had thrown away and regret not cherishing it more.


End file.
